falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Recordings
Below is a list of all known memory orbs, black opals, terminal entries, and other recordings found and accessed by Littlepip and her companions during the events of Fallout: Equestria. Fallout: Equestria These are all of the recordings discovered and accessed by Littlepip and her companions throughout the events of Fallout: Equestria. Other Orbs The following orbs are in order of their appearance in the story. 'Fluttershy's Speech (The Fluttershy Orb)' This orb is acquired by Velvet Remedy from a locked Ministry of Peace footlocker in the Wreckage of Ditzy Doo Deliveries. Velvet doesn't watch the memory until several days later, after the events at the Shattered Hoof Re-education Facility. Reluctant to view it in light of the "confessional" memory orbs found in the vault, Littlepip views it for her first -- her first viewing of a memory orb. Velvet Remedy takes the orb with them, and as the story progresses, Velvet views the orb more and more often, retreating from the harsh reality of the Wasteland. This is also the orb Littlepip uses to trick and then kill an alicorn outside SteelHooves's shack. : Contents: The orb is from the point of view of another pony on the same stage as Fluttershy when the latter is giving a speech to a crowd of ponies (presumably those in her ministry). Fluttershy relays that Princess Luna wants the Ministry of Peace to "work on a way to end the war, and bring everyone, pony and zebra alike, back to the table of diplomacy." : Misc: According to SteelHooves, this "is the moment Fluttershy put her whole Ministry to that purpose of finding a way to end the conflict. This moment is the beginning of the end of the world. Ultimately, Fluttershy killed us all." Velvet Remedy later reenacts Fluttershy's speech inside the Ministry of Peace on Ministry Walk in Canterlot, on the same stage from which Fluttershy gave the original speech. The auditorium is filled with Pink Cloud, and the reenactment nearly kills her. 'Shattered Hoof Collection' Before the bombs fell, the "guests" of Shattered Hoof had their memories sifted through by trained unicorns who extracted condemning thoughts and experiences into memory orbs. Littlepip finds them in the vault, which she originally opened hoping for a weapon with which to defeat Mister Topaz; instead she finds a room filled with shelves containing hundreds of memory orbs, each marked with a date and "guest number." Littlepip later trades the entire vault to Gawd in return for Junction R-7. In turn, Gawd discovers that the vault is "the ultimate treasure map," allowing them to collect resources and tools, including some from the armory in a zebra vault. 'Pinkie Pie's Last Party' Littlepip finds this orb, along with three others she doesn't take, inside Vinyl Scratch's VIP room in Stable 29. Littlepip watches it after discovering the horrors that were the last days of Stable 29. Littlepip takes the orb with her, and used it during the attempted rescue of Blackwing's Talons in Horseshoe Tower. She was trying to trick an alicorn into using the memory orb, but the alicorns "remember how you killed Us before!" : Contents: The orb is somewhat damaged, leading Littlepip to temporarily experience "bright flashes, a horrible thudding roar and gut-wrenching nausea." The orb is from the point of view of Vinyl Scratch, who is DJ'ing a party attended by Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie. Also in attendance are various other ponies, as well as Applesnack, who is dating Applejack at the time. During the party, Twilight and Pinkie have an argument, with Twilight being "sick of lying for and covering for Pinkie with the Princess." Twilight accuses Pinkie Pie of being an addict, and gives her an ultimatum: "Either clean up and fess up ... or this friendship is over!" 'Applejack's Steel Ranger Speech' This orb is kept in SteelHooves's Shack, in a silk-lined box, on top of a display safe containing SteelHooves's Applejack statuette. SteelHooves allows Littlepip to watch it, with the comment that "It hasn't been viewed in a long, long time. Somepony else should remember." : Contents: The orb is from the point of view of Applesnack, who stands backstage for most of the speech Applejack gives. Applejack's speech takes place a year after Big Macintosh is buried, during which the first Steel Ranger suit is unveiled, pulled onto the stage in a display wagon by Applesnack. 'Scootaloo's Clandestine Meeting' This orb is in the emergency clinic of the Red Racer Factory building. The clinic is being used by a ghoul doctor to do experiments on the (unwilling) ponies of Gutterville in an attempt to find a way to cure taint, based on the Manticores' immunity to it. Littlepip watches it shortly after discovering it, doing so while under the influence of a StealthBuck. Unfortunately, the memory is "far longer than the others the invisibility spell had worn off," and Littlepip wakes up bound to the medical table. : Contents: The orb is from the "point of view" of a spy device implanted in a Sparkle-Cola, left by Scootaloo's head of security in her Red Racer factory office during a meeting with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo has decided to do a "dry run" with some of the Manehattan Stables' experiments, moving ponies into them ahead of time, and planning to keep them in there until the war is over. (Of course, since the war "ended" with bombs that killed everyone in Manehattan, those ponies already in the Stables didn't leave afterwards.) She plans to take responsibility for this, making sure Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are in the clear. 'Apple Bloom's Call' Littlepip finds this orb in a safe in Horseshoe Tower during the attempted rescue of Blackwing's Talons. Two alicorns were attempting to open the safe before Littlepip killed them. After the group escapes from Horseshoe Tower, defeating the last alicorn wing with a large series of explosions. She watches it to distract herself from the pain of having rebar pulled out of her right foreleg. After she views it, she decides that Velvet Remedy must never see it, and flings it telekinetically into the inferno created by the explosions. : Contents: The orb is from the point of view of a stallion working for the Ministry of Morale, eavesdropping on communications. He listens to a conversation between Apple Bloom (calling from the Orange's house in Manehattan) and Sweetie Belle. Applejack has been badly hurt in an "accident," and Apple Bloom's heard a rumor that it was somepony in her own ministry. Sweetie Bell is at a spa in Canterlot with Rarity and Fluttershy, the latter of whom has been called a traitor by Rainbow Dash, and is very upset. When the conversation is over, the stallion listening is ordered to report to his supervisor for extraction of the memory. 'Spike's Black Opal' Spike (as Watcher) asks Littlepip to retrieve this for him from DJ Pon3 in Tenpony Tower, in return for contacting Gawdyna to tell her about Blackwing's Talons. Homage readily agrees to give it to Littlepip when she asks, requesting that in return Littlepip attaches an override to the maneframe in the Fillydelphia tower, allowing her access to it again. Littlepip watches it first before handing it over to Spike. : Contents: The memory is from Spike's point of view (although he is nearly as big as a stallion when the memory takes place), and begins with Spike and the mane six -- minus Rainbow Dash -- walking down a darkened hallway. At the end of the hallway, Rarity reveals Rainbow Dash wearing the former's armor design, which would later become the armor that the Grand Pegasus Enclave would wear. Fluttershy runs away in fear, with Rarity giving chase, shortly before the memory ends. : Misc: According to Spike, this "was the last time Equestria's greatest mares, and my closest friends, were together. All of us. In the same place, at the same time. And happy." 'Applejack's "Retirement" Blackmail' Littlepip finds this memory orb in a safe in the power plant the group stops by on their way to Fillydelphia. The safe was "by far, the most complicated and demanding she had ever attempted." Littlepip views the orb that night, in an attempt to distract her mind enough to allow her to sleep afterwards. Viewing the memory allows Littlepip to view "pure, radiant sunlight" for the first time. : Contents: The orb is from the point of view of a pony standing on a balcony overlooking the Ministry of Wartime Technology building's foyer. In the foyer below, Zecora has come to visit Applejack, but is harassed because of her race. Applejack shoos the harassing ponies away, but her public proclamation that Zecora is her friend leads the other ponies on the balcony to decide that "it's time we discussed Applejack's retirement." 'Bank Vault Apple Box Orb Set' Littlepip finds this set of 4 orbs in the bank the group investigates on their way to Fillydelphia. They are kept in a box with a single apple on it (as opposed to the three apples on Little Macintosh. Littlepip is only given the opportunity to watch one of the orbs, as SteelHooves is staring down at her when the memory ends; he locks the other three orbs away in his pack. Later, as a token of his submission to Littlepip's request for no more secrets, he gives her the box of orbs to watch. : Contents of First Orb: This orb is from the point of view of Applesnack, wearing a recollector and hoping to spend some 'quality time' with Applejack in their suite. Instead, Applejack receives a message via terminal that Ironshod Firearms has created a gun capable of punching through the armor of a Steel Ranger. She hurries off in an attempt to somehow stop this from coming to fruition, via a sky chariot pulled by Wingright. However, on its way up to the landing platform, the elevator carrying Applejack malfunctions, and the carriage slams to the bottom. : Contents of Second Orb: This orb is also from Applesnack's point of view. He is ostensibly getting ready to take a trip in a chariot drawn by Wingright, but in actuality is taking revenge. Applesnack looked into Wingright's finances and noticed what appeared to be bribes both before and shortly after Applejack's "accident." He cripples one of the pegasus's wings, and then bucks him, still attached to the sky chariot, over the edge of the building. The memory ends as he rehearses to himself the "terrible accident" he's just seen: Wingright "was coming in too low and hit the building." : Contents of Third Orb: The third orb is from the point of view of a soldier after a battle, dying of horrible injuries in the field, with "his intestines and internal organs spilling out onto the recently dug dirt." The pony talks briefly with Big Macintosh, whom he refers to as "Sarge," before Fluttershy and a group of unicorns arrive on the battlefield. As the host begins to succumb to death, Fluttershy urges him to hold on, despite his protestations. Shortly after, at death's door, he is revived, thanks to Fluttershy's megaspell, which heals his body completely. It also heals all the other ponies wounded (though not dead) on the battlefield -- as well as the wounded zebras. Littlepip realizes that the host of the memory is Applesnack, as he grabs his rifle from the mud and prepares to engage in battle: again. : Contents of Fourth Orb: The final memory is from the point of view of SteelHooves in full armor, the feeling of which gives Littlepip "an enlightening look into SteelHooves's existence." He comes upon Applejack and Rainbow Dash in the former's office; Rainbow Dash is upset that Applejack has to sell Sweet Apple Acres in order to fund the Steel Rangers suit development. Applejack explains that this is because her ministry is funding "over four dozen industries," while Rainbow Dash's ministry seems to only be building the SPP towers. Apple Bloom comes in, and Rainbow realizes AJ is selling the farm to her own sister (technically, though, she's selling it to Stable-Tec). It's at this point that Apple Bloom reveals her plan to build a stable on the property. 'Rarity's Soul Armor Idea' Elder Blueberry Sabre possesses this orb, and Littlepip views it at the request of SteelHooves. Elder Blueberry Sabre believes the memory proves that Applejack "didn't really care about the lives of the soldiers, but only about advancing her own designs." : Contents: The memory is from the point of view of a hidden observer (most likely a zebra) in a barn (probably the one on Sweet Apple Acres) during a private conversation between Rarity and Applejack. After a bit of fun at AJ's expense, Rarity tells her about the Black Book she's found, and the possibilities it contains: soul jar, bypass spells, magic to tear souls apart. Her plan is to rework the soul-shredding magic to allow a pony to cut off a small piece of his or her soul, and then place it in their armor. This would make the armor virtually indestructible, and armor could be changed to be less cumbersome. Applejack is appalled by this idea, and when Rarity begins to point out that Big Macintosh could have benefited from this armor, Applejack shuts her down. She makes the argument that "some prices are just too high," and that there must be "horrific consequences" to the procedure, or they would be seeing the zebras using it as well. Rarity realizes that she's been overly swayed by the idea (and perhaps by the book itself), and after Applejack urges her to return to Canterlot and burn the book, the two agree not to speak of it again. 'Pinkie Pie's Prank Ends' This orb is used against Littlepip by an alicorn, who disguises it as an explosive in order to trick her into knocking it away magically, and instead accessing the memory. This is the same trick Littlepip used to defeat an alicorn earlier, but now Littlepip is "bested by her own trick." : Contents: The memory is from the point of view of Pinkie Pie high on Mint-als. She has convinced Fluttershy to come on to Applejack in a continuation of the pranks pulled earlier by Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Pinkie Pie explains to AJ that they've been doing this because she's been "all worked up and stressed" and is going to burn herself out, and what she "really, really needs to get laid!" Pinkie and Fluttershy agree to stop the prank after AJ informs them that she has her eye on a buck -- but she makes the both of them promise not to tell Rainbow Dash. At the end, Pinkie Pie remarks "Oh... there it is again. ... Burning hoof means Littlepip's watching me. ... Or will be watching me. I'm not sure yet. ... Who's Littlepip?" 'Zecora's Capture / The Assassination Attempt on Rarity' Littlepip finds these orbs in a vault in the Ministry of Morale hub in Fillydelphia during her and Xenith's escape. In addition to a number found sitting on shelves and on the floor, she also finds a single orb in a badly damaged case inside one of the locked safes. She also finds a Black Opal in a recollector built into an Enclave helmet. She later dumps the memory orbs, along with four balefire eggs, into the shield of a super-powered alicorn; the alicorn ignores them, believing the whole lot to only be memory orbs. Only two are saved: the black opal, and the orb in the damaged case. She loses the latter while viewing it, thrashing about due to the pain it induces. : Contents of Black Opal: This first memory of the remaining two Littlepip watches is the black opal from the recollector, and is from the point of view of Rainbow Dash in Enclave armor. (It is likely that RD's identity behind the armor is not known to anyone but Pinkie Pie, given the way she is seen to be ordered around.) Zecora is caught for attempting to steal the anti-machine rifle schematics from Ironshod Firearms. Pinkie Pie orders her to be taken to Shattered Hoof and her memories extracted. She then orders Rainbow Dash to follow her into a Ministry building, before dropping the facade of anger at Zecora's actions. It is revealed that Zecora has been trained to be a spy by the Ministry of Awesome, and has been captured for "stealing" in order to trick traitorous zebra sympathizers into rescuing her. : Contents of Memory Orb: The memory is from the point of view of a zebra in a stealth cloak, likely the same one as the orb in which Pinkie Pie's prank ends. Rarity and Prince Blueblood are in the Ministry of Image hub in Canterlot, and Blueblood is asking Rarity to reconsider his proposal, albeit in his haughty, infuriating way. After insulting her and proving he has not matured since the night they first met, Rarity orders her guards to "escort the prince off the property." After they leave, the zebra assassin sneaks up on Rarity, wielding a blade, before Rarity places an armed stun grenade in her bag. She then removes the zebra stealth cloak, scoffing at the idea of sending an assassin for her "concealed under a cloak with an enchanted gemstone," given how she earned her cutie mark. She also wonders aloud whether the assassination attempt was due to her being part of "Nightmare Moon's" cabinet, or her possession of the Black Book. The memory ends with Rarity contacting Pinkie Pie in order to hand the assassin over to her ministry. : Misc: The memory orb that Littlepip watches is damaged -- the pain it indcues causes her real body to thrash, sending her over the edge of Calamity's porch and down the cliff side. When Littlepip awakens from the memory, the image of the Black Book is still imprinted in her vision -- and "nothing in a visited memory had ever left such an imprint outside of the experience." 'Princess Luna's Academy' Littlepip finds this black opal next to Apple Bloom's body in the uncompleted Stable 0 in the basement of the Stable-Tec headquarters near Fillydelphia. : Contents: This memory is from the point of view of Uncle Orange, accompanying Apple Bloom as she presents her architectural plan for Princess Luna's academy to both of the princesses. In the memory we can see that Apple Bloom is working hard to become comfortable with sophistication and business, watching her country drawl and dressing in formal attire. The academy is a birthday gift from Princess Celestia to Luna, and the location was chosen to prevent rivalry or undue comparisons between the academies of the two sisters. The Luna Academy for Young Unicorns is planned to be built in Littlehorn Valley in the Crescent Moon Canyon. 'Rarity Visits Old Olneigh' Littlepip finds this orb in Old Olneigh near the bodies of four Steel Rangers who were killed by the city's resident hellhounds. : Contents: This memory is from Rarity's point of view, as she visits Old Olneigh to talk to the Diamond Dogs who've been evicted from their homes underneath the city. She meets up with Rainbow Dash, and the two talk about RD's Shadowbolts outfit, the Single Pegasus Project and its towers, and Rarity's work for the Ministry of Peace on suspended animation. A fan of Rainbow Dash interrupts their conversation, and they agree to meet later for dinner -- but not before Rainbow Dash complains about not being able to name the main hub of the SPP, which is "about a hundred miles up and out" from Old Olneigh. : Misc: Littlepip later figures out that the Rangers were hoping that the information in the orb would allow them to determine the location of the central hub of the Single Pegasus Project. 'Rarity Comforts Fluttershy' Littlepip finds this orb inside the hospital in Old Olneigh, inside a locked metal cabinet labeled "CONFISCATED" in large red letters, along with a purple-sheened knife, a copy of Zebra Infiltration Tactics, and a variety of drugs, including a tin of Party-Time Mint-als. She takes all of the cabinet's contents, including the PTMs. : Contents: The memory is from Rarity's point of view, and takes place at a spa on Leaf Fall Lane, during the same timespan as the Apple Bloom's Call memory orb. Fluttershy has just been called a traitor by Rainbow Dash for giving the zebras megaspells, with the idea that they would be used for healing -- she doesn't realize that the megaspells would be used by both side for destruction instead. After hearing Fluttershy's naive reasoning, Rarity begins to cry, and excuses herself to freshen up, retreating to the little mare's room and bemoaning the feeling of losing her friends. Sweetie Belle is talking with Apple Bloom, who has called in the wake of Applejack's "accident," and after their conversation is over, she finds Rarity and asks her if she'll be coming to visit Applejack. Rarity instantly agrees, pausing only to contact her ministry, having them relay to her top magician that she "will need his services on that special project after all." 'Littlepip's Memories' After she comes up with a plan to defeat the Goddess, Littlepip has some of her memories removed (not simply recorded) in order to prevent the Goddess from reading her mind and realizing her plan. The first orb is a "table of contents," and Littlepip figures that only orbs 4, 6, and 8 are worth watching/reliving. All of the orbs are from the point of view of Littlepip. : Contents of First Orb: The first orb begins with a general welcome to herself and a warning that no one else should be watching these orbs, and they should be returned to DJ Pon3 or his assistant if found. Right after this disclaimer, Littlepip launches into a barrage against herself, anticipating (correctly) that she would be watching the memory before she had told herself to. She explains the reason for removing the memories, and that she has a plan to defeat the Goddess, but that she's "told everypony their parts, and just their parts." She finally gives an incredibly brief description of what is in the three important orbs, without giving away any details. : Contents of Fourth Orb: The fourth memory orb is Littlepip's conversation with Black Wing. : Contents of Sixth Orb: The sixth orb contains the memory where Littlepip took the Party-Time Mint-al, since she "needed to be at her most persuasive." : Contents of Eighth Orb: The eight orb is of Littlepip "being greeted by Homage as she return to the Tower." : Misc: The Twilight Society insists on viewing these orbs of Littlepip's memories in order to ascertain the value of her character. Littlepip reluctantly agrees, knowing that if the Twilight Society does not like what they see, Homage could be forced out of Tenpony Tower. '"Genuine" Memories of Rainbow Dash' These memory orbs were acquired from a caravan dealer on the group's way back from Old Olneigh to Tenpony Tower. Calamity hands them over to Littlepip after she has some of her memories removed, assuring her that "ya said it was okay t' see these again." : Contents of First Orb Watched: This memory is from the point of view of an earth pony mare who works in a Ministry of Awesome building, most likely the one in Canterlot, with a desk overlooking the lobby. In the memory, Rarity teleports in to meet with Rainbow Dash about the armor design the two are working on. Applejack is there as well, and for some reason, Rarity doesn't want to discuss the armor around her. The three agree to have lunch together, since of the three only Applejack has a meeting soon: one in which she plans to fire the governors of her ministry. As they are about to leave, three pegasi stallions (the jocks from the series's Sonic Rainboom episode) confront Rainbow Dash, accusing her of unnecessarily pushing pegasi to the front of the lines. Applejack begins to berate them, bringing up the death in her own family, but is interrupted by a live grenade being flung into their midst. Rarity successfully smothers the explosion with the Black Book, which survives completely unscathed. Applejack is angry to see the book, given that Rarity promised to burn it, but Rarity explains that it's nearly indestructible, and that she'd rather hold onto it than let it fall into the wrong hooves. Lunch is canceled, Rarity returns to her ministry to do damage control on the event, Applejack heads off to her meeting, and Rainbow Dash muses aloud that perhaps "Cloudsdayle needs a Ministry of Morale hub." As the memory ends, the memory's host "finally begins actually doing her job," calling in investigators from the Ministry of Morale and counselors from the Ministry of Peace. : Misc: Littlepip's viewing of the orb makes it clear that Zecora's false betrayal is only known to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, and that neither Applejack nor Rarity know. Additionally, as she contemplates this, she realizes that it is clear from "several previous memories that the Mares knew the truth about zebra religion." : Contents of Second Orb Watched: This memory is from the point of view of Ditzy Doo, and takes place in Ponyville before the war starts. Ditzy Doo is unobtrusively observing Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash is away, having "signed up for the new Equestrian Skyguard" in the wake of what happened to the Wonderbolts. In order to keep her from being put in harm's way, Princess Celestia has asked Twilight Sparkle and the rest to travel to the buffalo in order to strengthen diplomatic ties. Applejack mentions that there have been rumors of Equestria heading to war, a notion which frightens Fluttershy and upsets the rest. The five agree to meet back up in two days after they have time to put their affairs in order (and, in Twilight's case, retrieve Rainbow Dash) before heading off to meet with the buffalo. As the others leave, Fluttershy wonders aloud who will take care of her animals while she's gone, and Ditzy Doo offers to help. 'Ministry Mare Orbs' These six orbs are located in the hub of the Ministry of Awesome on Ministry Walk in Canterlot. They are stored in a lockbox with a burning hoof symbol emblazoned on it -- each sits "in a plush velvet indentation with a symbol pinned underneath: an apple, a butterfly, a star, a balloon, a cloud with a bolt of lightning, and finally a diamond." The area of the hub they are stored in is only accessible via a bypass shield, which Velvet Remedy is able to circumvent thanks to being a direct descendant of Sweetie Belle, sister to Rarity, one of the six Ministry Mares who presumably had access. The butterfly, star, and rainbow lightning bolt orbs were placed in their slots by Rainbow Dash a few years post-apocalypse, at the prior behest of Pinkie Pie (who knew that Littlepip would need them in the future). Rainbow Dash also set an alarm to go off in every Ministry of Awesome hub if the area was accessed, hoping to "meet this Littlepip of yours." 'The Apple Orb' This orb is from the point of view of a stallion on security detail, presumably in one of the main Ministry of Wartime Technology buildings. He is working with Zecora (and presumably under the orders of Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash) in order to help her gain Caesar's trust. The plan is for Zecora to "steal" the schematics to some weapons factories, which Caesar will then destroy. Zecora bucks the guard, but unintentionally catches his windpipe, delivering a possibly fatal blow; the guard motions for her to continue anyway. As Zecora returns with the schematics, Applesnack comes down the elevator, catching her in the act. Blinded by rage and her seeming betrayal of Applejack, he kills her rather than taking her into custody. Just as the fight is ending, Applejack arrives down the elevator, musing out loud that perhaps Applesnack's plan to propose that night has stalled because he lost his nerve. In shock, she sees a bloody Applesnack standing over Zecora's corpse. 'The Butterfly Orb' This orb is from the point of view of Angel, and was created by Rarity; it takes place immediately after the Pink Cloud is unleashed on Canterlot. Angel finds Fluttershy in her meeting room, raging about the way her gift of the megaspells has been used, throwing a terminal out the self-repairing glass window, and blaming herself for the deaths it will soon cause. Rarity arrives shortly after, urging Fluttershy that they have only half an hour before Stable 1 seals itself. However, the Pink Cloud rolls across Ministry Walk, and Rarity covers the small hole left by the terminal in order to prevent the Pink Cloud from entering the room. As she realizes it's necromantic, she teleports Fluttershy to Zecora's Hut in the Everfree Forest, figuring that since the zebras are only attacking population centers, it will be safe there. Knowing the exposure to the Pink Cloud will kill her, she "dictates" a message for Twilight Sparkle to Angel, telling her not to stay in Canterlot or to look for her, but that the Black Book is in her office desk, and that it may have a spell to defeat the necromancy. She then copies the memory from Angel into a memory orb, before sending Angel to Fluttershy. 'The Star Orb' This orb is from Trixie's point of view, and begins with her in the lobby of Tenpony Tower (a hub of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences), signing paperwork to allow her to participate in the project that would attempt to turn her into an alicorn. Twilight Sparkle comes out to greet her, and the two retire to her office -- where Trixie shows off an invisibility spell she managed to reverse-engineer from a StealthBuck, greatly impressing Twilight. She also relates how poorly things went for her after Twilight defeat the Ursa Minor in Ponyville, and how much she wants the job at the Ministry. Twilight tells her of the project to create alicorns, warning Trixie that it may affect her psyche, and will at the very least fundamentally change who she is. After some though, Trixie agrees and Twilight prepares for the two to visit Maripony, and meet with Gestalt and Mosaic. The memory of the meeting is taken in order to allow comparison with Trixie's psyche after the transformation. 'The Balloon Orb' The orb is from Pinkie Pie's point of view, and takes place soon after the events of the Pinkie Pie's Last Party orb. Pinkie returns to her office in the Manehattan hub of the Ministry of Morale, "riding the razor cliff of a Party-time Mint-als high. As she complains about Twilight, a potted plant and a paperweight start conversing with her, signifying her mental break. She then notices a mirror that Rarity has left for her -- a mirror that has been enchanted to show an image of a pony's soul once they touch it. Before Pinkie Pie touches it, Littlepip can see that "her coat's color was off and her mane hung straight and limp." After touching it, a cheery, poofy-haired Pinkie Pie appears in the mirror and begins talking to "Pinkamina." She also converses briefly with Littlepip -- apparently, Pinkamina can't hear her, only Pinkie Pie can -- and prevents her from warning Pinkamina about anything, instead stubbornly proclaiming that "Everything will end in sunshine and rainbows!" Pinkie Pie convinces Pinkamina that her friends only want to help her, and that perhaps the Ministry isn't making anypony happy. When Pinkamina asks how she can possibly fix this ("How can I giggle at the ghostie when I'm the ghostie?"), Pinkie Pie tells her that the Ministry of Morale needs to be shut down, this memory needs to be recorded for Littlepip, and that they need to get clean. Pinkamina agrees, stating that they "need to tear it all down." 'The Lightning Cloud Orb' This orb is from Apple Bloom's point of view, and takes place in a "war room," a room with a large, round table with "seven chairs -- six with emblems emblazoned on their backs, one which was taller than the others and inlaid with obsidian and lapis lazuli." The table is also inlaid with each of the emblems, with the rest of the space being taken up by a map of Equestria, as well as the zebra's homeland and the lands and seas in between. Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom are meeting with Princess Luna, in order for Rainbow Dash to propose the Single Pegasus Project, which will allow a single pony to control the weather over Equestria. This project would let the pegasi focus on the war effort, rather than controlling the weather, allowing Equestria to take advantage of their air superiority. The pony in charge would be in the central hub in a sort of induced coma, hooked up to a Crusader computer. Princess Luna approves the plan, mentioning that some proposals already put forth by the Ministries of Morale and Image could be integrated into it, as well as that the central hub would need protection provided by the Ministries of Arcane Sciences and Wartime Technology. Rainbow Dash's only concern is that it still remain her project (although we know that she was not allowed to name the central hub the "Rainbow Dash Hub of Pure Awesome"). 'The Diamond Orb' This orb is from the point of view of Snips, Rarity's "top magician," who has an affinity for magic and cutting things, making him the logical choice to cut a soul apart in order to create the soul jar that become the statuettes. Snips meets Rarity, and she informs her that she will be the "victim of this spell," and that she will be needing him to cut her soul into 43 pieces -- 42 for the seven sets of six, and "one piece for herself." Snips warns her that the pain "will probably re-define torture," but Rarity still plans to go through with it. Snails is also assisting, monitoring the soul jars, and once Rarity comes down, Snips performs the spell. At the spell's apex, "there was an explosion as darkness turned to light, and the eldritch energies transformed into a prismatic legion of shattered lights, streaking over Snips' head, leaving bright plasma trails behind them as they homed in on their receptacles." As the memory ends, Rarity passes out and falls to the floor, with Snips dashing in to catch her. Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons These are Memory Orbs that are accessed by Blackjack in the Hoofington Region of the Equestrian Wasteland, a number of these particular orbs pertain towards events in and around Hoofington leading up to the Last Day. A number of these memories regard Macintosh's personal squad in the war: Macintosh's Marauders. = Other Orbs The following orbs are in order of their appearance in the story. Lake Macintosh Memory Orb This orb was found by P-21 outside of a gazebo near a crashed Ministry of Peace sky wagon while he and Blackjack were looking for RadAway in order to deal with Blackjacks' radiation exposure. After her experience with the Fluttershy Medical Center, Blackjack understood what Memory Orbs were, and decided to view it while hunkering down with P-21 and Morning Glory in the Volunteer Corps Station they first met Morning Glory at a week ago. Peeking inside she got her first true glimpse of the stars and feelings of true love instead of the Breeding sense that was present back in Stable 99. The Memory would be used extensively at Brimstone's Fall after liberating the slaves, the Zebra Remnant operative Lancer de-cloaked and shot Blackjack between her shoulders before summarily executing the gathered Zebra slaves he called "Traitors" before leaving, Blackjack would be continuously exposed to the Memory Orb as an anesthetic while Morning Glory performed life-saving surgery on Blackjack. : Contents: The memory is from the point of view of Twilight Sparkle (self-identified in the Memory as "Maripony"), Big Macintosh's lover, as the two of them met at Lake Macintosh the night before the assassination attempt on Princess Celestia to discuss their relationship and how they would explain it to Applejack after being in a relationship for a year already. Twilight voiced that Macintosh shouldn't attend the summit at Shattered Hoof Ridge as a way of ending the war with the Zebras, that 15 years was enough fighting. Macintosh argued that the Zebras respected him as a warrior and wouldn't possibly attack if he was there protecting the Princess, and afterwards he would resign from the Equestrian Military for good to spend time with his family and marry Twilight. The two of them spent a quiet moment together until a sky carriage arrived to take Big Macintosh to Shattered Hoof while Twilight wistfully looks on at her lover silently saying that she was pregnant and that Macintosh will be a good father. Garnet's Memory Orb This Memory Orb was used by the Comatose Foal Patients of the Fluttershy Medical Center as a trap meant to incapacitate Blackjack through one of their controlled robot proxies; due to her unfamiliarity with Memory Orbs it was thought to be a type of grenade as she reached out with her magic to toss it away, effectively trapping Blackjack long enough to tie her down to begin disemboweling the mare in the control room with the comatose patients. It was thanks to the efforts of her companions P-21 and Morning Glory that allowed Blackjack to get out and cut the life support to the Comatose Pods; finally ending their insane murderous isolation once and for all. : Contents: The memory is from the point of view of Garnet, a Nurse working at the same Medical Center, and taken after the assassination attempt on Celestia at Shattered Hoof that took the life of Big Macintosh. Cheerilee arrived at the Center to argue against Nurse Redheart for the use of the comatose pods on the infirm children in critical condition at the hospital and the nature of the sedation spells laced in the pods, Fluttershy arrived at the hospital later to counter against this that the pods were to keep the children alive long enough for a cure to be made for their problems. Through the course of the conversation, it would unknowingly hint at the existence of Fluttershys' daughter. After Cheerilee left, Garnet and Redheart mention that Robronco would be tying together the maintenance robots into the system mainframe to help clean the place and concerns that the patients would develop an immunity to the sedatives if kept inside for 20 years, but remarking that the patients wouldn't be in the pods that long anyways. Category:Items Category:Recordings Category:Lists